sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Space Battle Guidelines
Ok, this is almost a new page entirely. I'm contemplating making the torp or missile shots incur a penalty for shooting at fighters/bombers as they are far more manueverable than capships. Right now it is not there, but please let me know if we should add this penalty to the system. Thanks! Nasa eagle 01:31, 20 March 2007 (UTC) NPC's I'm personally of the opinion that NPC's should rarely have skill levels above 4D. We must remember that PC's are 'heroic,' and so should outclass any NPC's they go against, particularly when working in their chosen field. Remember 'average' in the WEG universe is 2D. So even giving an NPC pilot 4D is pretty impressive for a non-heroic 'Green 5' or what have you. -Shadow: January 25, 2007 * I totally agree. Plus, setting the level of average NPC's down to 2D allows you the freedom to create a tangible difference between elite squadrons and average squadrons. For the sake of example and argument, say War Shrike Squadron and Ghost Squadron are considered 'elite', where Razor Squadron and Dagger Squadron are only considered 'average'. War Shrike and Ghost's NPC's could have a 3D or even 4D rating, where Razor and Dagger maintain 2D. Then there's some representation for the truly 'elite' squadrons, plus a bonus for the best players being placed INTO those squadrons. Play well, do a good job, you get in Ghost. Play poorly and do a poor job, you stay in Dagger. -- SW1 Kyle 14:04, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I apologize for the system as it currently stands, a lot of it was trial and play tested and it seems the best mode of gameplay comes from use in the alternate system and the GM setting the NPC skill levels at a level they deem appropriate. This page will be revised to the new system that the Space Combat Referendum committee decides upon in game, run by Cypher. Great ideas however, and I will make sure they are forwarded to the referendum committee to be incorporated in the new system. -- Nasa eagle 00:19, 1 February 2007 (UTC) I'd also like to add that War Shrike squadron's pilots have been all reassigned to different squadrons and effectively breaking up the unit. New pilots have replaced them and thus they no longer qualify for elite status. Currently all squadrons in the fleet are of the same regular status; there are no 'elite' or 'premier' forces in the wake of the Corruption Scandal. Nasa eagle 02:02, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Honestly if you are only going to give NPCs 2D which is the racial minimum for humans, meaning the skill is completely untrained, then it is pointless to even roll or use NPCs in coded combat. They will rarely if ever hit a PC and most likely get destroyed in a single shot, which is fine if you are playing a video game, but I would prefer to see less NPC carnage than more. Giving NPCs 4D, which in WEG means it is a trained skill and 'average' you are still not likely to hit 7D pilots very often, and quite frankly after 3-6 months very few pilots are still in the 6D range. I have always been in the camp that believes NPCs should be a credible threat, but not the be all and end all. Make typical Pilots 4D, Vets 5D and Elite 6D. That way, they scale with PC abilities and you will prevent a whole lot of carnage. If you want to blow away NPCs left and right, either do it without +rolling dice or play X-wing vs. TIE fighter.--ImperialFH 02:02, 20 March 2007 (UTC) I'm going to go with Prospero on this, I have run too many battles where the NPCs get run over. I have to use 4D+0 to just keep it interesting. Nasa eagle 02:12, 20 March 2007 (UTC) *I agree with Prospero and Krieg. Giving NPCs anything below 4D is pathetic - where's the challenge, the excitement, the hardship? When a player can simply mow down lines of NPCs because their skills are in the range of 4D or more higher than the NPC, the story becomes stale and boring. There's no challenge. If you're going to +roll dice at all, the NPCs should have a challenging skill set - not one that completely outclasses a player character, but one that provides a challenge. Figure this: imagine Joe the Bounty Hunter is escaping from Ord Mantell with a captured NR diplomat. Joe is a player, a few weeks out of Chargen; he pumped all his skills into ground combat, 6D blaster, 6D dodge. His Mechanical is 4D, however, but he hasn't put anything into his Mechanical skills. Now, he's being chased by X-wing NPCs. They have 2D because they're just "average" according to Kyle - ICly, these are professional New Republic pilots who have hours and hours of flight training, where has Joe the Bounty Hunter can barely find his way in a ship. He just knows how to take off and go into hyperspace - he relies solely on his Mechanical skill. Now, with your idea, Joe can easily wipe out these NR NPCs even though he has zero flight training and then proceed to escape. Where's the fun in that? Where's the challenge? --Danik Kreldin 02:23, 20 March 2007 (UTC) You've misunderstood me. I was not arguing that you should give NPCs 2D skill sets. I was saying that only rarely should it be above 4D. I'm fine with 4D, as that makes them useful against folks who are not trained in their areas, and on a good roll they can threaten a 6D char. No PC is going to be above 6D except in their expert areas, and those are restricted to 2 skills, 4 at most for Legends, which we must remember make up a small percentage of the player base. I'm saying don't go above 5D except for plot-critical NPCs, who are supposed to be a challenge to the players anyway. Note, these 'plot-critical' NPCs are named ones, not 'Green 5' or 'Generic Stormtrooper 3' or what have you. The 4D should only apply to an NPCs expert areas, though. If an NPC can catch them outside of their expert area, they should be toast. Yes, there should be a challenge, but the point here is heroic characters, not NPC mobs. That is the fact of the MUSH. Why even play if you can't affect the outcome?